PROJECT SUMMARY The proposed Administrative Structure for the RCMI Program at the Ponce Health Sciences University (PHSU) will utilize the multi-Pl option. Drs. Jose A. Torres-Ruiz and Richard Noel will serve as PIs with a combined time and effort of 50%. Both PIs are well respected academic leaders and have complementary expertise needed for the effective day-to-day management of a complex enterprise as the RCMI Program at PHSU. The proposed PIs will report directly to the office of the Vice President for Research, who in turn reports to the institution's President. Both PIs will be empowered with the necessary authority and institutional support to effectively and efficiently lead the proposed RCMI Program. The Administrative Core will be closely assisted by the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and the External Advisory Committee (EAC). During the next funding cycle, the AC will intend to launch an aggressive effort in establishing and nurturing productive partnerships and collaborations with the purpose of; (1) establishing and expanding the number and quality of the research collaborations with RCMI as well as non-RCMI institutions around the nation, and (2) increasing the capacity of the RCMI Program at PHSU to pursue competitive, mainstream, programs in basic, clinical, and translational research with emphasis in health disparities. This section also contemplates a career enhancement opportunity program. During the next five-year funding cycle, we are committed to promote the establishment of a new cadre of translational scientists with an interest in addressing minority health and health disparities issues. The proposed activities, under this component, targets predominantly junior faculty, Post-Doctoral Fellows as well as middle career scientists with an interest in transitioning from basic to translational research. These efforts are consonant with our Institutional Strategic Plan for Research for the next five years (intended to augment the recruitment, retention, and advancement of biomedical researchers) and with the general vision and mission of NIMHD). The proposed goal will be approached by a series of professional development activities including; a seminar series, workshops, short courses, as well as other initiatives. The AC section further presents an Assessment Plan to evaluate the effectiveness of Program to continue building research infrastructure to development of high quality basic, behavioral, clinical, and translational research activities with strong emphasis on minority health and health disparities. An external team will evaluate the progress of the program in fulfilling the mission of the overall program and its core objectives based on the measure of progress toward achieving short-term, medium-term, and long-term goals.